KO, the insane child
by TheRequester
Summary: The fighters are rich men working for the show; Street Fighter. Ken hires a Uni/KO but little does he know her past makes her insane terrorizing everyone but him. Now they have to work hard to make from abnormal to normal. Warning: Contains Spanking!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, YEAH! Number 2! Sorry for the abuse in the ****beginning, go away if you don't want to see more. Waring for the abuse and little cuss words, and that will be IT for the whole story. The only thing to remain are like two to three cuss words. **

**Own nothing but this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Ken was taking a break from his training with Ryu, but heard some rustling. As Ken opened the bushes, he heard a faint scream and trees breaking, this made him worry. He quickly ran his way to see a man abusing a girl who looked around the age of ten, "What is wrong with you! You stupid girl." he smacked her face and threw her on the ground. "If it weren't for you, my precious wife wouldn't have died. You made her in labor, and now you'll pay, Uni." He picked up a gun and aimed for her, Ken couldn't sit around anymore as her stepped out of the bushes.

"Leave her alone, man." Ken stood his ground and grab the gun. He broke it in half and stepped in front of him, "Now look, you leave that child alone or else you are going to feel a lot of pain by my greatness."

The man scoffed, "Like a tiny wimp could beat me, go back home to your parents." Ken face was red with anger and he kicked the father, knocking him out.

"Don't ever call me a kid. Stupid bastard." Ken saw the little girl, Uni, lying in the dirt, "Kid? Are you alright? Was that man your father?"

Uni saw the strange looking blonde and tried to cover herself up. Uni was only wearing a kimono that was ripped up, "Who are you?"

He smiled and patted her shoulder, "I'm Ken. From the amazing show Street Fighter, nice to meet you, Uni."

"How'd you know my name? And why is my father on the ground?" Uni was getting this strange feeling of safety, then Uni blinked, "Street Fighter?! That's my favorite show!"

"Great, Uni. So, about your father I um..." Ken scratched his head feeling very little shame, only because he beat up this girls father. "Sorry."

Uni shrugged, "I couldn't care less, he always abuses me and tries to kill me. Thank you!" she stood up, not caring about how high the kimono was raising. "Let's go!"

"Wait a second." Ken said, "You want to be a Street Fighter? But you almost got killed by your father if I hadn't have come."

Uni winked, "Well, he had a gun put up on my head and threatened to shoot if I didn't follow him." She lightly hit his shoulder, "But who cares, that's dwelling in the past, Kenny Ken!"

"Kenny Ken? Is that my new nickname?" He stood up to see how short she really was, only 4"5. "I guess its okay to call me that."

"Sweet! By the way, if you're going to let me come call me KO. It has a nice ring to it." Uni went next to him and raised her arms, "I have a favor to ask you, Ken."

Ken lightly put a hand on her head and pushed her away, "What, Uni?"

"Wanna train together? I mean, it'll be fun and I'll soon be strong as you. And the others, including Blanka."

"But you don't realize how strong we really are, at least me." Uni looked down and put up a cute face on to persuade him.

"Pwease, Kenny Ken." she was really good at putting up cute faces.

"No, Uni. I'll take you to an orphan later, and stop doing that." Uni knew making the face wasn't going to work. Back before her mother died, Uni was cling on and cry or beg until she got what she wanted.

"Waaaaaahhhh! Pleeease Ken! I wanna traaaaaiiiiiinnn!" she clung on to his clothes on buried her face into it.

Ken tried to shake the child off, by grabbing the back of her kimono, "Uni, get off!"

"But I wanna traaaaaiiiiinnn!" Uni kept on crying until she heard that miracle word.

"Fine, you can train with me." it wasn't a yes but that was very close.

"Yay!" She jumped on his shoulders, "Thanks Kenny Ken! I'm injured, carry me to the back stage."

"Okay, Uni." he placed her on his hip and walked back to the training room. To his relief, Uni was too busy to talk to him for she was looking at the beautiful landscape. "Hey, we're here." Ken set her down and let her run, but she didn't. Instead the ten year old held his hand looking scared about if they were really mean or nice. "Its okay, Uni. They're not gonna hurt you, I'm here." _She seemed really scared of going in, I thought she'd be foaming from being excited. _thought Ken, _but I hope they won't kick her out like the last fan. _

Uni was thinking the same last thought, _I have to make a good impression so they'll let me stay. If I don't make it I'll really go to an orphanage and live with a bunch of kids that I don't know for the rest of my life. _Uni knew she had no one to run to if any of that really happened, "Kenny Ken, I thought you were going to call me KO."

"I will, but for right now, I'd rather call you Uni." Ken said patting her head.

"Okay, but. I have a question to ask you."

"What is it, Uni?"

She looked down, "Um, if they wouldn't want me there would you stand up for me?"

Ken brought her close, "Of course I would."

"And another." Uni faced she embarrassment, "Since we kind of look a like from the blonde hair,"

"Yeah?What about it?"

"Would you...um be my new big brother?" Uni saw that he would most likely say no, "Because, I have no one to run to and you seem to really care about me. You agreed to take me, even when you knew about my whining, and you carried me and you would stand up for me. You don't have to decide now, just when you are ready, okay Kenny Ken?"

"Okay, I'll tell you later, KO." they both smiled when he called her that. Uni gave him a great big smile to show him thank you for finally calling her KO.

Ken felt her hand tighten as he opened the door to the training room. KO's smile quickly faded away and buried her face in his shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally back writing this stupidness. I really don't care for this anymore but here you go! WARNING-VIOLENCE AND PARENTAL DISCIPLINE! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

KO quickly let go of his clothes, she shouldn't be nervous for her favorite TV stars, she walked to the door and kicked it open. No one but Ryu was there but he was asleep in his chair snoring. Ken sighed tiredly, "Alright, kid. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, I'm gonna get you a part in the show." then left her alone.

KO smiled devilishly at Ryu and grabbed a pen, she drew a mustache, a mole, glasses, and a uni-brow. She snickered and left to a large hallway, KO was having too much fun, then ran down while banging on the walls and yelling loudly until she reached a closet. While hiding she heard some of the funniest accusation in her life an wrote it in her not book.

"Blanka! Did you throw a temper tantrum again?" what sounded like to be Cami yelling.

The Chun Li yelled to Vega, "Can you practice punching with your claw hand tomorrow?"

"Zangief! Stop punching your punching bag at night!" yelled Abel.

KO chuckled and spoke in a scary voice, "Abel, come to the closet."

This made everyone stop talking, then Cami grabbed the door knob and said, "I'm out!"

Great minds think alike because everyone but Abel went back to their rooms and went back to sleep.

Abel did what the voice told him to do and walked to the closet, but inside was a child.

"Why hello little girl. You must be the new actress for our show, nice to meet you. "

K.O. smiled and sharply scratched his arm, "Don't you dare tell Ken I was here. Or you'll be sorry you were ever born." K.O. looked so cute when angry and ran down the hall. She quietly tipped Ryu's head so that Ken wouldn't see his face and sat down quickly.

"KO, were you good?" Ken asked crossing his muscular arms.

"Yeah, where am I sleeping?" K.O. asked sweetly with an adorable smile

"In my room for tonight. Come on, we need good sleep for tomorrow." He grabbed her hand and led him in the room. They laid down on separate sides of the bed and slept, at least Ken did. KO quietly got out of bed and left through the door walking to the beginning of the hall, "Where is Abel's room?" She looked at the name of each door and finally saw her victim's door then grabbed a knife. KO came in saying his voice in a ghostly way, "Abel, come here."

He jumped up in surprise, "What do you want, KO?" he pulled the covers over his head. The cast sure did act different when they were tired which bothered her greatly. KO stepped in quietly and sat down next to him cutting his name on the wall with the knife, "Hey, KO stop that!" he yelled taking the knife away from he, cutting himself in the process.

"Dude, Abel!" KO yelled pulling out another knife and cutting him sharply. He yelled in pain as she kicked him to the floor, KO smiled and went down to ear level with him. "I did say I'd make you sorry that you were ever born, right?"

He looked very scared, but KO just laughed silently. How was a giant, muscular man afraid of her? "Just leave me alone, KO!" Able stood up towering and grabbed her arm pulling it out of her socket. Now Abel wasn't afraid of killing her at all, she snarled her teeth and stabbed his stomach adding more scares to his body.

Abel continued to pull her to the door but she bit his arm pulling out skin from his arm. This threw him off guard and he kicked her out the door, "Ahh!" she cried and landed hard on the wall next to Blanka. Before getting any bad ideas she ran away from the hall climbing over the windows right after Blanka opened his door. He extremely cranky and pointed to Abel yelling, "I didn't do anything, Blanka!" or "It was KO!"

The girl was smiling outside laughing quietly the putting knives on her knuckles and climbing back in. When she got in everyone was gone, she then went outside Blanka's door scratching, "IT WAS ABEL." the sliding the knives under his door and tiptoeing to Ken's room and jumping on the floor with a thud.

Ken woke up and saw her on the ground, "Get back on the bed." then went back to sleep. She stuffed pillows in the covers and fake arms that hugged him. KO smiled in a lovely way, she really did love him but hated everyone else.

KO then went to peek outside and saw Abel and Blanka running towards her but she stood her round. She turned slightly and threw three knives, two hitting Blanka and one hitting Abel. Then she ran down the hall to the training room and locked the door, KO started to tie a rope to a large barrel, jumping up the to tie to a wooden part of the ceiling. She then tightly grabbed the edge of the barrel and pulled it to a big box to hold on to, then to hold it in place she pulled a heavy metal box in its path.

KO grabbed a long stick to pull the door open and put her hands on the barrel, when she heard voices that's when KO pushed the metal box and let the barrel fly in the air hitting what seemed like a lot in the face or gut. She hoped it was the face. KO hid behind the big box and waited.

The two stars brought everybody with them, including Ryu, and started looking for the child. KO was wondering why she wasn't like herself, she was having trouble making them scared like she usually can do easily. Maybe because they were very buff and hard to scare, she's got to work much harder. KO decided not to try for a few days until she could warm up to them and get closer to know their secrets. When she did that, she could scare them and enjoy her results, but she will actually have to apologize to Abel and Blanka and say she was just playing around. As she was thinking this she felt her hair being grabbed and saw that it was a very pissed off Abel holding a fake arm. "Abel?"

"KO? The fuck are you doing breaking everyone's jaw?" he asked angrily dropping her on the ground.

She did her guilty eyes and sad face at him, "Just playing around." KO sighed, "I played a prank on you and Blanka."

"KO, I'm having trouble deciding weather I should tell Ken or not that you should be fired." Abel said hanging the back of her kimono on a high ledge.

"Don't tell him!" she yelled.

Chun Li grabbed her chin forcefully, "Look kid, do you know how lucky you are we aren't firing you? Very lucky," she moved her face around, "Guys I have an announcement to make!"

All grumpy, looked at her, "Then say it, I'm losing my beauty sleep." Vega complained taking off his mask.

KO couldn't help but soften, "Oh lala." he was quite pretty after all.

"Anyway," Chun Li said, "This girl is Uni Nikki, born with an abusive father, dead mother and saved by Ken."

"How did you know that?" KO asked trying to unhook herself.

She shrugged, "Ken told me, and because you had an abusive father you started to terrorize people from influence, right?"

The child looked ready to make a run for it, "Yeah, yeah. Go hurt me for it."

Zangief dazed off to sleep but Cami bumped him a little to wake him up, "Well," he said, "we'll just have to teach her from abnormal to normal. So let me at her." He stood up.

"No killing right?" Abel asked punching his arm and walking out with everyone else. KO had gotten out of the hook and was moving away before he grabbed her.

"What are you gonna do to me?" KO asked shaking as he locked the door. He sat down on a crate, placed her over his lap and lifted up her short rec kimono, "Zangief, we just met! You can't do this to me!" she started to struggle.

"If I'm doing it I can, unless you'd want to go to Ryu?" he suggested.

KO couldn't help but snicker at the sight of his face but stayed still and waited for the hit. The first hit came down and she jumped up, was the first hit supposed to hurt that badly? Zangief was trying hard not to laugh, he actually wasn't even that angry. She was paying the price for banging on the doors, yelling loudly, waking them up, stabbing Abel and Blanka and then nearly breaking everybody's jaw.

The smacks came down hard many times making a stinging sensation in her eyes, then she let the two tears flow down her face. Zangief didn't even need to hit that hard, to him he was softly patting her but it was very painful for her. He gave her 5 and she started to heavily breath but STILL didn't cry. KO did have a lot of experience with her abusive father after all.

A few more hits came down and he stopped pulling down her underwear to see the damage, light red. Deciding he wasn't gonna do anymore he righted her clothes and dragged her down the hall and set her on the couch going back to his room. By then she was asleep dreaming about the time she went berserk on her father which is why he brought her nearby.

**Flashback-**

"You can't do this to me dad! Both know I hate you," said a nine year old Uni shooting some bullets to her father even though she missed. "Leave me alone!" Uni started to run away from him but he threw a vase at her ankle tripping her.

He walked up to her, "I can do what I want, bitch." The Father started to kick her in the stomach causing some blood to fly out of her mouth and knocking a back tooth out. Then leaving to put some ammo in her gun she found, but Uni has had enough of her father's shit. She stayed on the ground, blood on her face mentally snapped.

"Father..." she said, "I will make you pay!" Uni grabbed her head and snapped her neck falling to the floor.

The father clapped his hands, "About time she's died," but little did he realize that she left the a walkie talkie by the phone with the police on the other end. Then sirens came on in the background making him jump, "What the hell?"

"Told you I'd make you pay," Uni said, she didn't hurt her neck, just made it crack.

The father grabbed the gun and put it on her head, "You are so coming with me, Uni!" Uni grabbed a knife and threw it at his stomach cutting it open letting contents of blood and who knows what flow outside. Then she whipped behind him and hit the back of his head with a baseball bat on the back of his head then proceeding to stomp on it many time almost giving him a concussion. The father finally go up and grabbed the nearest gun. He shot her near the ankle missing but it still cutting her. He quickly patched up his open stomach putting on a jacket, then placed the gun on her head. "Come with me."

Uni wrinkled her nose in anger and followed, "You don't wanna shot me in the house or they'll find you." she smirked.

But he smiled, "I won't shoot you in the house, you always wanted to go to the forest behind the house right?"

"What about it?" she asked putting her hand on her hips, "You don't even care."

"I'm giving you your birthday gift! You get to live there until the day you die!" he dragged his unwanted daughter to the forest. Then went behind tall bushes while looking at his watch, "Okay you lived in the forest for 2 minutes now its time to die. And you have now turned 10, bye now." he raised the gun but not before hitting her in the face.

Uni closed her eyes waiting for her death but she saw her father on the floor and a man clothed in red.

**Normal time**

KO woke up seeing everybody from the cast eating but groaned and went back to sleep. But Dhalsim threw his hand and punched her int he face knocking a front tooth. "Alright! Alright! I'm up! Jeez..." she rolled off then waited for everyone to finish and took a knife with her before waking up Ken, "Wake up."

He rolled over, "Good fighters like me need their sleep."

KO placed a knife by his head poking his and quickly placing it in her pocket. "Let me rephrase that; Wake up." She crossed her arms, "You don't wanna do bad do you?"

Ken shot up, "There's the greatest start of the show would do badly! Lets go, KO." he grabbed her hand dragging to where everyone else was practicing for their show for tonight and he started to kill some boxes and punching bags.

"What happened with him?" Chun Li asked KO.

Her eyes widened, "I think I just upset my older brother..."

Vega examined her face, looking at Ken then her, "I see a resemblance. Just get ready for the show, tonight you are fighting me so you should prepare yourself."

KO put one hand on her hip and held up her sharp tall knife, "Did you not see what happened to Abel and everyone's jaw last night?"

"Yeah, yeah. But we're all tough and can handle pretty much anything in our path." Vega sliced a metal bar in half making the other piece land on Sagat pissing him off. Quickly thinking Vega pushed KO in front of the sliced metal bar.

* * *

><p><strong>My computer kept exiting me out of Google Chrome whenever I was typing which was greatly pissing me off. But I really do enjoy writing this so I hope you enjoy it being long, bye! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**jdfjbfdbksdiuhgsuui I don't own anything! Enjoy, again the fighters are in PARENT MODE!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

KO vs Vega

KO rubbed her sore bottom, glaring at Vega and Ryu. Ryu gotten even with her and the marker and Saga also hit hurt for "cutting" down that pipe to land on him. She only knew a few things about him-he was selfish, very beautiful and had a pretty claw hand. What if she ruined that face and hand, nah- he was too beautiful so she stuck with the claw.

KO snuck in his room, to her suprise he wasn't there, slowly she reached for the claw. Just when she thought she had it Vega grabbed her, "Ah ah ah, KO. You know better than to take people's stuff."

"Damn you!" KO cried struggling, kicking, biting, and even spitting.

_Damn she was weak, _Vega thought. He shifted her so that she was bent over on his arm then raised his hand and brought it down hard. "If you think breaking my claw will give you an advantage then you're sadly mistaken." Vega spanked her 5 more time before kicking her out. Fuming in anger she kicked his door, he opened the small window on the door, "What?!"

KO jabbed her knife in the window and it left her hand, "That's for spanking me!"

When turning around she walked to her room to change, no way was she fighting in a kimono! What she did have on was a ripped dress she owned and started to cut it up. KO got in her black shorts, and had the top of the sleeveless dress on and the bottom was ripped enough to show everything, hence the shorts. She took out her childish bead and replaced it with a rubber band, she started to work out to gain some muscle. KO already had some but it was small, by the time she was done she couldn't move her arms. They were much bigger than before ad she smiled, "Vega doesn't know whats coming for him." _But I can't destroy his beauty, kick his crotch and break his claw hand._

When the time came she was very confident, she knew he wouldn't leave the chance to spank her on camera. KO quickly ran to Ken, "Hey Ken!" She did an Italy, "Look at how much muscle I gained in such a short amount of time. Do you like how sharp my nails are?" KO was titling her head in a dog like manner, giggling like an innocent child.

Ken smiled, "Yeah, yeah. Get ready for the fight." he said petting her head making her smile even wider. KO really did like Ken for a reason we do not know.

KO walked backstage too Vega, "I'm gonna beat your ass." she immediately turned dark.

"I believe its the other way around," Vega taunted, "I will beat your ass, KO." After trading insults KO stepped away and waited for her name to be called. When it did she came out with her misleading cute smile and waved happily. When Vega was walking she turned dark, _Don't kill him, he's beautiful. Don't kill him he's beautiful. _KO replayed in her mind.

"Yo! Ding ding ding bitches! We've got our fight with the somewhat pretty Vega!" said the 1st person that talks during the show. (I'm gonna call them announcers) The crowd went wild hearing his name being called.

"And our new and young fighter, KO the cutie!"said the second announcer.

Most of the crowd said "Aww she's so cute!"

KO just sighed, "Such idiots." she said, "I can't wait to kill him on LIVE TV!"

"That's quite enough talking!" the 1st announcer said, "BEGIN!"

The bell rang and the fight started. KO slid under his legs and pushed him down, getting a hold on his foot she twisted it nearly 360 degrees. Vega of course screamed, then slashed her with his claw hand, KO stepped back dodging the attack. Smiling as he limply got up, doing her usual thing she jumped up high and landed next to him. "Missing something?"

Vega noticed his claw was gone! "You little bitch! When this fight is done I'm gonna-"

He was cut off by KO shoving his claw in his face, "What can you do? Without this precious claw you can't do shit."

Vega landed a kick on her back but she threw the claw at his stomach cutting him slightly. "Thanks for the claw!"

KO got up from the floor and charged, Vega grabbed her in the air, using this as an advantage KO landed a kick to his other hand.

"Oooh, damn that's gotta hurt!" said announcer 1 exaggerating a lot.

The second announcer was a female that was funny and pretty, "Just like my pregancy."

"Mmhm, was it worth it?" he asked in a joking manner.

She nods, "Oh yes it was each time."

He smiles at her, "Are you avalible tonight?"

"Oh I sure," she winks, "Am not."

"I've got you now, KO!" Vega said proudly keeping a strong grip on her.

KO smirked and arched her back so rapidly they flipped and Vega landed on his back unable to get up. "Not quite." she made sure that Ken couldn't hear what she would say during those times. Knowing he couldn't move KO kicked his face, "I do not care if you are beautiful or not. You will get whats coming to ya."

KO was taken by her insanity now, not noticing at all. "You won't get away with this!" he said before she kick him in the mouth, Vega spit of blood from his nose and mouth. KO turned him on his knees, he could see anything else she kneed him in his nose.

Everyone stared in awe as she beat the shit out of him, no one knew she was this strong. But most importantly KEN looked a little terrified, "My god she's scary." Chun-li smirked with Ryu, "What?"

"Told you she was a menace," Ryu said crossing his arms giving that smart-ass look.

This of course bothered Ken greatly, "KO is just fighting, she's being defensive of herself."

"Or," Chun-li said, "she's being insane. You just don't know her past enough to understand what is happening with her. Might as well have her tell you instead of us..." she sighed crossing her arms. Ken just shook his head to get rid of that thought _You just don't know her past enough to understand what is happening with her. _

KO did one last kick before the bell rang after the guy yelled, "3. 2. 1. KO WINS!"

KO jumped happily and what used to be the scared crowd was now the again sweet crowd yelling, "Aww, she's so cute!"

She saw Vega helplessly on the ground and offered him a hand, to her surprise he took it. KO sighed, "I do like you a little bit because of your..." she blushed a little.

"O-of my w-w-what?" he asked coughing up blood.

"...your pretty face, Vega. Its not like I hate you. You just...come on." she dragged him to the backstage.

"I what?" he asked gently checking his face in the mirror before sitting down.

KO checked her face, "You just hit me too much!" she had some blood on her forehead and wrist, her foot was sore from kicking.

Again to her surprise he laughed a little, "You think I hit you too much!? Haha! You deserve every hit you get, KO. Cause your a murderous brat."

KO clenched her teeth tightly and went to the door, "You know why you're alive? Because your friends with Ken!" she left slamming the door. She stormed out the room, went out the back door of the set and walked by herself to the dorm area. But instead of going in KO started to turn off to the trail where he dad used to be, now he was gone. This didn't surprise the newbie too much, Ken just knocked him out. KO squatted down to a rock and started chiseling it with her fingernails, "Because I'm a brat huh?"

"Its true." said a familiar voice, taken by surprise she turned around.

KO frowned, "Oh, its just you." she said gloomily to her father. "What do you want? To beat me? Go ahead."

"No, I'm not here to beat you, I'm here to congratulate you, Uni." he said as if every word hurt him.

His anti-daughter gasped is surprise, "You hate me though."

"Because, you won the bet we made when you were 4. 'If I ever make it to Street Fighter, I'll never have to seen you again!'. I remember those exact words you yelled at me."

KO chuckled a little, "Yeah, I did say that didn't I?" she wiped off the little smile from her face, "So why don't you make it true and leave so I won't have to see you."

He rolled his eyes, "No not yet, I want to tell you something before I leave you."

She pushed a rock with a stick, "Which is?" she almost did care what he had to say. What was he gonna say? 'I hate you', heard it too many times anyway.

"Caren, your mother, told me-" he began.

This caught her attention, "Mother? Whats that?" KO stood up actually paying attention to the strange word she had never heard of.

He hesitated, "She's the best woman you'll ever meet in your life, the one that made you." he pulled her hair tightly making her wince, "You have her hair, you have her nose and face."

"I stole her face? And put it on mine, ewww." KO started to pinch her skin a little.

"Shut up and let me talk, Uni! Ok, when I say that it means you have similar features. And mothers give birth to you, and that is making you into a person. And when you were born, she-she..." he looked down saddened, "...passed away."

"If I look so much like her and you love her so much, why did you abuse me this whole time, you wurst father!" she punch his arm.

The man stumbled back a little, "Uni wait. I only did that because you reminded me of my dead wife! The one that you took away! Everytime I saw you I saw her dead face and the face of the one who killed her by birth! I-I wanted you to feel the pain of what I felt!"

"Well then you should've you at least enjoyed having me! I don't even want to stay here anymore, the cast hates me!" as she said cast she pointed to the dorms nearby, "They call me bastard and insane all because you made me this way! Maybe if you hadn't hurt me so much we could've been the happiest family in the world and I would be normal."

KO kicked his stomach many times until she felt her foot go deeper she stopped there. "Uni...I"

"Get out, or die." she walked away to the dorm windows and climbed through. It happened to be her room so she laid down there thinking _I had a mother? I still want to know what a mother is though... _Thinking she was by herself the door opened to see-Ryu walk in. "Yep just walk in."

"Oh calm down, KO. I'm not gonna hurt you again." Ryu said seriously, "Now say 'ah'."

She looked confused, "Um..ah?" she opened her mouth wide and he stuck his hand in there. If she had paid attention to what he was doing she would've bit him, because he took one of her emergency knives! "Hey! Give that back!" she yelled.

"Nah," Ryu studied the knife, "Huh, guess I know why you have a sharp tongue. Haha..." she glared at him, "ah...anyway! I wanted to ask you how you beat up Vega so badly and why."

KO rolled her eyes, "You can go ask him himself. I don't want to, now get out."

Ryu didn't feel like dealing with her, so he slapped her backside and left. She clenched her teeth from the sudden pain, now she was guessing Ken was coming in here, right? But for now she took a little nap thinking about what her dad had said, _"She's the best woman you'll ever meet in your life, the one that made you." he pulled her hair tightly making her wince, "You have her hair, you have her nose and face." _

Then with a jolt she said, "I want a mother." then left her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, looks like her dad got another beating! And wasn't that just some great writing? Tell me in your reviews, bye!<strong>


End file.
